The invention relates to an executable code generation program and device which generates executable code from application source and particularly, which can be preferably used for configuration of application with real time operating system mounted there.
A real time operating system (Real Time Operating System; hereinafter, abbreviated as RTOS) is built in many applications, particularly, built-in applications. Building (also referred to as “installing”) application in RTOS means calling resources managed by the RTOS from an application program and configuring the above to be usable. When developing the RTOS built-in application, it is necessary to perform the initial setting of the resources managed by the RTOS. The resources managed by the RTOS include, for example, a buffer used for synchronization communication function of task, interrupt handler, and data. Items of the initial setting of the resources include, for example, task attribute, stack capacity used by a task, and an activation method of interrupt handler (activation through RTOS or direct activation without interposing RTOS). The resources of the RTOS called by an application program are called an object, which is generated every time of calling the resources managed by the above RTOS.
A person engaged in developing the RTOS-mounted application (hereinafter, referred to as a user) has to create an initial setting information file for RTOS, separately from the application source, in order to do the initial setting. The initial setting information file for RTOS is called a system configuration file. The application source is converted into object code by a compiler and an assembler; similarly, the initial setting information for RTOS is converted into object code by RTOS configurator. The RTOS configurator is a tool for receiving a system configuration file, converting it into a build-target file by a compiler, and outputting the file.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-149179, there is disclosed an object number adjustment device that can adjust the number of objects defined in an object definition file to match the number of the objects used in an application program. There is the case in which the number of the objects defined in the object definition file, which is assumed before creating the application program, may be in disagreement with the number of the objects actually used. When the defined number is smaller, there may occur an error of disabling a program from running; while when it is too many, a much more memory space than necessary may be consumed (refer to the paragraphs 0007 to 0009 in the above publication).